The Capturing
by awesomewolf
Summary: Mikayla (KingdomFlyRunner) and Wolf (me) are both taken by the Organization and as a result Sora is stolen. Radio (featured on a couple of our youtube videos under Mikayla Preston) also joins along
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taken Away**

"Alright Mikay, I'll start heading over to the ditch where I usually meet you. Ha ha. Okay. Bye." Wolf hung up her boring flip phone with the now dead panda charm on it. She then stuffed her pocketknife, DS, phone and, her IPod into her two front pockets of her black jeans with her colorful belt on as well as her calico fox tail named Speck. (They are the most awesomest clothes I own!) She also wore her black Gir hoodie with a blue Southpole shirt with black designs underneath as well as her big tonged Airwalk shoes that are black, blue, purple, yellow, white and, pink. Then she rushed out her door with her backpack on, quickly locking it with her apartment key. She threw the gold key into her bag then proceeded to go down three flights of stairs, which is no problem when she's excited to go somewhere, walked down the street by her complex, crossed a really high bridge (I hate heights. Meneh!) and got to the boring, dirt filled ditch, all in ten minutes. Shortly after she arrived, Mikayla showed up without Asher, (Her grandma's adorable doggy!) wearing a grey plaid hoodie with a black tee shirt depicting a white dragon with blue eyes underneath. She also wore blue jeans right above grey sneakers with bight pink, yellow, blue and, green colors all over. Around her neck she wore her horse tags (Dog tags with horses on them :3) showing Sandman and Bubba.

"Awwwws. Where's ze Asher?" Wolf asked childishly asked and gave a pouty face.

"I left him at home. I'm sorry. Also my Dad, Grandma and, Sean are not home. We're going to record Kingdom Hearts Two today, right?"

"Yeah! Of Course! I got my stupid laptop in my bag. I hate Mac." Wolf motioned at the bag she added color to. (Wolfy got a little bored Ok? Don't judges me.)

"Alright!" Wolf and Mikayla chatted with each other on the way back to Mikay's home. Ten minutes passed of wind blowing through Mikay's blond, shoulder length hair and Wolf's bleached short hair and cold air rushing through Kayla's blue eyes and Wolf's brown.

"Wait!" Wolf grabbed Mikayla's shoulder signaling to her not to go any further. "Who's that? At your doorstep?" Mikayla gave Wolf a confused look before checking to see who she was talking about.

"Ha! They look like they are wearing the organization's coat!" Mikay laughed at the guy sitting down on the front step.

"Hey don't be so loud, you'll get his attention like that. What if he's like a gang member or something and they just wear a similar coat?" Wolf whispered to her derpy friend. (Ha! Ha! Derp-a- lerp Mikay. This would make sense if you are subscribed or if you have seen our videos on Youtube! The name to look up is Mikayla Preston! :3)

"Oh come on. Look it is EXACTLY the SAME!" Mikay rolled her eyes. "He can't be serious. Let's go" Wolf and Mikayla then approached towards the house. They reached the pathway leading up to the doorway of the house before they caught the person's attention. He jumped up as soon as he saw them.

"There you are! I need you to come with me." The guy motioned towards both Mikayla and Wolf. "I think you are the two that I need. Hold on, let me see." The guy pulled a piece of paper from his coat. "Capture Mikayla and Wolf. If needed use force. That's you right?" Wolf at that moment jumped in front of Mikayla as the man in front struggled to replace the paper, but, instead accidentally dropping it on the ground.

"If you touch her you will die. Painfully and slowly." She snarled at the hooded man. He just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"You know who that is don't you?" Mikayla whispered to Wolf.

"Yea, but, let's run okay?" Wolf whispered back.

"You mean run, run away?" Mikay corrected playfully.

"Sure." Wolf sounded annoyed. "Okay on three… two… one… GO!" Wolf shrugged off her bag onto the boring lawn and bolted along side of Mikay. They didn't go very far though before they were grabbed at the shoulders.

"Are you two going somewhere?" They asked before both of them were knocked out and transported to the world that never was.

(Several hours later…)

"Um… Wow… What happened Mikay?" Wolf woke up from being unconscious.

"Uh… I don't really know myself." Mikayla sleepily spoke. "I think we were taken away. By Demyx?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: White Room**

The two sixteen year old girls looked around the room they were in. "Ha! Ha! Demy stole us. :3" Mikayla shouted at Wolf.

"Calm down. Jeez it's not a good thing." Wolf growled.

"Well kinda. Demy's the one who stole us soooooo that means we are inside Castle That Never Was so that means the Organization is here so that means…" Wolf held her finger up to Mikay's lips, but, she just pushed her hand away.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Damn. What if we are here a while. Like forever." Wolf whispered nervously.

"We won't be here forever, but, I guess you kind of have a point. I mean a white room isn't all that fun."

"Well I got my DS. It is fully charged, it would last a few hours. How about you play it? I also brought my Ipod, so, I will listen to that." Wolf handed her friend her super, very old, red DS over.

"What game is in it?" Mikayla inquired.

"I think it's Soul Silver, but, I also have the other games in the case." Wolf replied.

"Okay, I'll play Animal Crossing then. Thank you Wolf" Wolf nodded at her.

"It's no problem. I don't mind." Wolf smiled at her friend who sat by a floor bed in the corner. She listened to her blasting music device while Mikayla made a new character an animal crossing. "I wonder what they wanted us for?" Wolf sat herself down by a door. "Wait. A door? Ha ha!" She tried to open it but it was locked. Then she grinned and laughed. "Fwahahahaha!"

"Wolf? What are you planning." Mikayla tilted her head to one side.

"The door." Wolf pointed to the door, smirking and jumping up a little.

"Yea. It's a door." Mikayla seemed annoyed, but, that didn't stop Wolf.

"Imma kill it!" Wolf stepped back away then readied herself for a powerful attack.

"It's not going to work." Mikayla stated worriedly.

"Wolf uses drop-kick attack" Then Wolf ran straight for the door, jumped up and, lastly releasing her most powerful kick. "FUCK!" Wolf landed with a thud on the hard floor.

"It's not very effective." Mikayla sarcastically teased. Then the door opened.

"What is going on?" A male voice spoke, sounding not very amused.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on." Wolf stood up and got up to the guy's face. "I started a fucking war on the damned door!" Wolf angrily snapped.

"Well good luck. Heh. You're not going to win though."

"Ya think?! I just tried damnit!" Wolf then, out of frustration, attempted to punch the man in front of her, but, he grabbed her fist before she could.

"No." The man stated sharply, then, pushed her back into the room and closed the door.

"That guy's a jerk. Meh." Wolf whined at Mikay.

"I think that was Saix. I'm not sure though. Either way he BETTER NOT GRAB YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN!" The two girls then sat quietly on the electronics for about an hour.

"Ha. Ha. I'M BORED!" Wolf shouted out. Then she swung her arm out of boredom. "WOAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Awesomeness**

"Woah! Holy shit this is awesome!" In Wolf's hand she held a keyblade. (A really awesome one. :P) It appeared fiery with a wolf at the end of the blade. The handle was square and black and hanging off of it were three chains, each one with a different fire looking charm. (I will post a picture on DA!) "Ha! It fits me perfect too! Ha ha! Wolves and fire are like my favorite animal and element. That's also the element of my zodiac! Sagittarius!" Wolf began to swing her keyblade around. "Heh. Heh. I CAN SWING MY SWORD SWORD WHENEVER I GET BORED BORED!" Wolf burst out into song. (Song by Tobuscus. If you haven't seen his videos you should look him up on the Youtube.) "This is so cool! Hey maybe you have one too! Maybe that's why they wanted us in the first place!"

"Okay. I'll try!" Mikay put Wolf's DS in her pocket, swung out her arm and there appeared a keyblade. (Hers is really cool too! I'll be sure to post them both up.) It resembled diamonds at the blade end and was blue, green and, white in color.

"That's so AWESOME!."

"This is amazing! IT LOOKS LIKE DIAMOND AND IT HAS A PEAL CHARM AT THE END!" (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl)

"Do you think that door will stand a keyblade? Or two?" Wolf smirked.

"Probably not! But we can just unlock the door." Mikay stated at Wolf.

"I want to kill the door! I started this damned war." Wolf shouted back at Mikayla

"Okay, okay. Calm down" Mikayla flinched at Wolf. With that the two of them destroyed the door to pieces.

"Wait, if they wanted us to stay there, and they knew that we wield keyblades, wouldn't they have had us in a stronger contained room? And uh where is everyone anyways?" Wolf inquired.

"Uh. Yeah but let's find a way out for now. And I wouldn't know where everyone is." Mikayla answered.

"Yeah. Yeah let's find a way out." With that both Mikayla and Wolf took off from the room. "So where do we go?"

"I honestly don't know. Let's try to the right first." Wolf nodded and followed Mikay. The two girls wandered around for a good half hour before they found a familiar looking room.

"Hey, I found everyone!" Wolf quietly shouted to Mikayla.

"Well, cool, just don't get us caught." Wolf stood in the doorway of the room.

"Shyiiiiiiiiiiiit. Damn these chairs are high. Higher than they appear in the game." Wolf walked further into the room. "HOW DA FUCK IS IT POSSIBLE TO SIT IN A CHAIR THAT HIGH!" (again with the heights. I hate them.)

"Uh Wolf?" Mikayla nervously spoke.

"BRO! IF I WAS UP THAT HIGH, I WOULD DIE!" Mikayla took a step back from where she was standing.

"Wolf… Everyone is uh, looking at you." Wolf tilted her head at Mikay's comment. (I'm a slow person. Heh heh.)

"OH SHIT! LET'S BOLT!" And with that both Mikayla and Wolf rushed down a hallway. It wasn't long after though that they were being pursued by… someone. Both Wolf and Mikay began to run faster but he just ran in front of them.

"Wait! Stop! Are you two Mikayla and Wolf?" He held his hands out. The two teenagers stopped before they could run into him.

"Uh yeah. You should know that shouldn't you." Mikayla confusedly asked crossing her arms and giving a look.

"Look, okay, I'm really not here to lock you back up. I'm going to help the two of you," he said lowering his arms down slowly, but kept them ready in case the two girls tried to run off.

"Sure, and we're all magical unicorns in a magical paradise full with rainbows and candy," said Wolf sarcastically, Mikay kinda smirked finding it a little funny. The guy tilted his head a little to the side, although no one could see his face he most likely had a confused look on. Then they all heard a voice yell not to far away.

"I think they ran over here!," the voice spoke and footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"Uh-oh," the guy whispered, then he summoned a dark corridor and pushed the two teenaged girls in then stepped in, it closed right before the figures who were coming could see anything.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: Background Story**

Sora was visiting other worlds because of what Mickey's letter read:

_Dear Sora,_

_ I fear the Organization has somehow come back, sorry to ask you right after you finally came back home, but I fear the worlds will once again be in danger. A gummi ship with Donald and Goofy will come to your world tomorrow. _

_ ~Mickey_

"Hey there's a world!" Donald shouted pointing at a strange world they have never seen before.

"Hey we should go over there and check it out," Sora called out to Donald.

"Okay," Donald spoke as they soon landed on the new world in front of a green house.

"Woah, this world seems different," Sora whispered as he began to walk to the door of the green house. He knocked, but nobody answered. "I guess nobodies home," Sora turned back to Donald and Goofy. Soon Goofy noticed something on the ground…

"Hey, what's this?" Goofy said reaching down and picking up a piece of paper off of the ground. Sora and Donald walked beside Goofy and read it. It read of orders from the Organization to capture two girls by the names os Mikayla and Wolf.

"Uh-oh" Sora gasped.

Sora, Donald and, Goofy went to tell King Mickey and Yen Sid about the note.

"Hmmmm…" Yen Sid stroked his beard with his eyes closed.

"So what do we do?" Sora inquired.

"Well we should rescue those two girls the note talked about." Mickey suggested.

"But, how? Who knows what might happen since the whole Organization XIII is back, well besides Roxas since he's with you Sora." Goofy stated looking over to Sora.

"That's it!" Sora yelled as he jumped up a little excited. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at him confused.

"What's what?" Donald asked curiously.

"Roxas!" Sora answered yelling still seemingly excited, "He can help us sneak in, he should know his way around since he was once in the organization!"

"But how, he's with you Sora," Goofy said worriedly a little for Sora's safety of what his plan might be for Roxas to help.

"That may seem, but I might be able to help by extracting Roxas from Sora with him completely unharmed, he will just be tired a while and will not be able to go," Yen Sid exclaimed, everybody was quite for a little while until Sora spoke up.

"It's okay, I trust Roxas can do it, after all he is part of me right," Sora spoke while putting a smile a smile on his face.

"Alright, now stand still so I can extract Roxas from you," Yen Sid said while getting up from his chair and held his ands out to Sora, beginning to extract Roxas.

Wolf and Mikay fell out of the dark corridor to a room and they didn't realize where they were, they just turned around to the guy who pushed them in and they both looked at him very angry, if looks could kill he would be dead.

"What the hell!" Wolf shouted at the guy.

"Woah, easy! It's okay I'm good!" The guy put down his hood. Mikay and Wolf both spazzed out once they realized who had just saved them.

"You're… you… you are… ROXAS!"

"WOAH THS IS AWESOME!" Both Wolf and Mikayla then ran up to him, attacking him in a giant bear hug.

"Umm. Okay this is a bit strange. I don't really know you." Roxas stepped out of the attack zone with a confused look on his face.

"Well uh okay? In our world though you're like uh… super popular in our world!" Mikay and Wolf jumped up. "By the way, how did you know where we were and to save us." Wolf and Mikayla wondered out loud together.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five: The Odd Ones**

"Well…," Roxas started, he soon explained the whole back story of how they all found out and where to rescue Mikay and Wolf (you know the back story in the last chapter). Soon after that Mikay and Wolf also explained why they now Roxas and everyone else, at first Roxas was confused, and a tiny weirded out, but he let it go.

"oohhh…. wait where is…. every-," Mikay said as she soon turned around and saw Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy right in front of her's and Wolf's eyes,"-one…."

"I dies," Wolf whispered, while she randomly fell on the ground. Everyone stared at Wolf on the ground, while Mikayla rolled her eyes while smirking a little, then she soon realized someone was missing…

"Wait should Sora be here..?" Mikay asked curiously, also really excited on the inside wanting to meet her favorite character of all time.

"Oh he's in another room resting, cause I told you that Yen Sid said that he will be really weak from extracting me from him, but knowing Sora he's possibly sleeping," Roxas answered while walking to the door,"We can go see him if you want, you seem to be really excited," Roxas explained while pointing at Mikayla while she was jumping up and down a little , while Wolf was getting up looking at Mikay like she was a weirdo (Mikay: I know I am X3)

"YES WE DO! RIGHT WOLF!?" Mikay screamed all excited facing Wolf who flinched from her screaming and going up in her face a little.

"Stop it Mikay. You're gonna kill me!" Wolf shouted, Mikay backed up knowing she went a little to far, while everyone just stared at them wondering what kind of people they just saved (Wolf wanted to put that{ Yesh KingdomFlyRunner, which is Mikay, are and I are working together}). Mikayla soon noticed everyone was looking at them weird and she becoming to start become a little shy and embarrassed,

"Sorry, hope you aren't too weirded out, just sorry, I'm excited to meet Sora really bad and got a little too excited," Mikay said a little low but still loud enough so everyone could hear her, while putting her head a little down trying to avoid eye contact, and everyone looked at her a little sad from the sudden change of mood the 16 year old girl had. Mickey decided to walk up and talk to Mikayla.

"It's okay Mikayla, we're sorry if we made you sad or anything, I can tell you two are good people, don't be shy," Mickey assured Mikay. Mikay looked at Mickey a little surprised at first then happily needing down to have eye contact with the little King.

"Thanks your Majesty," Mikay said while holding out her hand to the Mouse.

"Please you can call me Mickey," Mickey stated while also raising his arm

"Then you can call me Mikay, too, for short," Mikayla stated as well, then their hands touched and they shook them. Wolf smiled at the scene she just witnessed because she felt happy for her friend. Roxas smiled as well at the scene cause he also felt sad from Mikayla's sad mode from earlier, but Mickey helped her feel more easy around them made him smile. After Mikay and Mickey let go Roxas looked at Mikay and Wolf while they soon turned to him noticing he was staring at them.

"So you ready to go and meet Sora now?" Roxas asked still smiling while standing in the middle of the open door. Mikay and Wolf looked at each other and smiled nodding, then looking back at Roxas.

"YEAH!" Mikay and Wolf yelled excited. Roxas just nodded and started to walk out with Mikay and Wolf not to far behind. They walked through a couple hall ways then reached to a door and Roxas, Mikay, and Wolf stopped at it, Roxas knocked at little. After a little while of no answer Roxas tried again a little louder while saying something.

"Hey Sora you awake?" Roxas asked, but still no answer, Mikay and Wolf actually started to get a little worried in case something happened to one of their favorite heroes, Roxas noticed this and tried to assure them.

"Hey it's fine Sora can be a heavy sleeper sometimes, I should know because I am his nobody," Roxas assured. Wolf and Mikayla kinda giggled at the statement.

"That is true." Wolf turned to Mikay. Then Roxas opened the door and the three walked to see Sora fast asleep on a fluffy bed. (It's sooo fluffy I'm gonna die!) He was sleeping so calm like nothing was wrong.

"Awwwwwwz. He's so adorable." Mikayla covered her face with both hands over her mouth and nose.

"Don't get creepy please." Wolf stepped back a little. Mikayla then struck the baka Wolf lightly.

"I didn't mean it like thaaaat!" Mikayla whined.

"Okay okay!" Wolf argued back.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! IDIOT WOLF!" Mikayla shouted at the top of her lungs. Then all three of them heard grunting then a voice speaking.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sora sat up in the super fluffy bed. (Damn. Spoiled butt. I wish I had a really fluffy bed.) Mikayla stood shocked and frozen in place. Wolf poked at Mikay slowly then she spazzed dramatically. Sora witnessed the actions taking place before him. "Wow. Am I still dreaming?" Then Roxas walked up beside Sora and crossed his arms.

"No. This is Mikayla and Wolf by the way." He stated unamused.

"Oh. Really? They are a bit… odd?" Mikay heard this comment and immediately turned around.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" She shrunk down a little.

"Meh. It's okay." Sora shrugged it off. Then Mikayla smiled. Then both of the girls ran up to him attacking him similarly to how they did Roxas. After a couple seconds Wolf stepped back witnessing her friend still hugging the poor newly sixteen year old. "Uh could you maybe let go? I barely know you. Well other from the note, I don't know you." Sora calmly and politely asked.

"Uh.. Heh heh. Sorry Sora." Mikay nervously laughed. They all sat down on the awesome soft bed, which Wolf hugged, and the two girls began to explain about their world and how they got kidnapped. again to Sora like they did to Roxas.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six: The Arrival**

"So what do we do superior?" Saix asked Xemnas; the whole organization (besides Axel and Roxas) where in the room where the Nothings Gather. Xemnas closed his eyes in thought, but then opened his eyes and smiled as he found out what to do because he actually witnessed the escape and knew the other cloaked figure was Roxas. 'Of course Sora couldn't have turn to a heartless again, that means Roxas was extracted by the old one, Yen Sid, so he must be weak from it' Xemnas thought to himself.

"Then we shall choose another target," Xemnas spoke, he immediately caught the attention of every member,"Marluxia, you're coming with me to catch this target," Marluxia smirked..

"Sir, where are you heading, who is this target?" Saix curiously asked, Xemnas stopped what he was doing then turned to Saix with a smile still on his face then he spoke:

"To capture the Keyblade Master, Sora," as soon as he said that he and Marluxia left in dark corridors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"That's…. kinda weird how we're a video game in your world," Sora said as a reply to what Mikayla and Wolf just said about their world, and they nodded understanding to why Sora would be weirded out to find out that he is in a video game. "By the way, do you guys know why the Organization kidnapped you?" Sora asked curiously, Roxas was also interested. Mikay and Wolf looked at each other and just shrugged and both held out their hands.

"Well we think this might be the reason," Mikay said as Wolf and her both summoned their keyblade. Both Sora and Roxas was taken back from both of the keyblades.

"Woah," they both said with nothing else to say.

"We don't know how we have keyblades, we were never been able to summon them before we got kidnapped," Wolf explained to Sora and Roxas, just in case if they ask how they were able to summon keyblades.

"Yeah, that would make sense cause if the Organization is back, then they have to still be after Kingdom Hearts and use the released hearts of the heartless from Keyblades, so they captured you to fight heartless for them, and help them rebuild Kingdom Hearts," Roxas explained, Mikayla and Wolf were a little shocked though.

"But we never fought with, like anything before, well I haven't," Mikay said while looking at Wolf curiously, and Wolf just glared back and yelled.

"I haven't either!" Mikay flinched a little and held her hands up and dropped them back down. Suddenly there was a loud explosion that shook the whole tower, Wolf got scared and had to hug someone, she went after Roxas, while Mikay and Sora just jumped off the bed. after the shaking stopped Roxas just looked at Wolf with a confused look and gently pushed her away.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mikay yelled, still a little shocked by the explosion. Roxas looked out the window near the bed and looked down. Wolf was interested what he was seeing, and saw they where around the top of the tower. She immediately stepped away from the window looking very scared.

"WOAH! NO ONE TOLD ME WERE AROUND THE TOP!" Wolf screamed, Sora and Roxas just looked at her a little confused,"I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS OKAY!" Mikay just shook her head, she then walked over to Wolf.

"Wolf calm down it's okay-"

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" Wolf yelled interrupting Mikay got a little mad but still needed to get her friend to calm down, she all of the sudden grabbed both of Wolf's shoulders and yelled but in a calm voice.

"Okay it's alright, no need to freak out!" Wolf just made a pouty face and crossed her arms, Mikay just sighed that at least she calmed down, she knew she couldn't stop fears such as Wolf's.

"Let's go down and check it out!" Sora yelled, Mikay and Wolf both nodded, but Roxas looked a little worried.

"Sora are you sure? You're still weak from the extraction spell," Roxas explained, Sora just looked at Roxas with a confident look, Roxas knew he wanted to by that look and knew Sora wanted to go no matter weak, sick, or any bad condition, he knew Sora doesn't like to be left behind like he couldn't do anything, they all soon ran downstairs to the entrance to meet Mickey, Donald, and Goofy already there and looked up to see two Organization members. Sora was very shocked to see Xemnas. The last time he saw Xemnas, he died and faded away right in front of his eyes, but here he was standing right in front of Sora staring at him with interest. The other one Sora didn't know.

"Hello, Sora," Xemnas spoke slowly not taking his eyes off him for one second (yeah we know thats creepy, but it fits). Sora narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of him.

"Didn't I kill you?" Sora questioned dourly. Xemnas just smiled and decided to answer Sora's question.

"You see, you and Riku never really killed me, I survived and I revived the whole organization and of course we are still working are goal to attaining Kingdom Hearts, and you know that we must have a Keyblade to release hearts from the heartless so as you know already that's why we kidnapped those two," Xemnas explained as he turned and pointed at Mikay and Wolf', who were still holding their keyblades in their hands, both glared at him with daggers. Xemnas soon turned back to to Sora.

"But, I found out they can't be strong enough to angle such trials, cause they couldn't even escape without help from your useless Nobody," Xemnas explained more as he waved his hand to Roxas. Roxas then went off like a ticking time bomb.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN COME AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Roxas yelled

"YEAH! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE, HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH TO HIM ALREADY!" Mikay yelled sticking up for Roxas. Mikayla knew how Roxas had such a tough life and how most of it was caused by Xemnas, and calling him useless was what finally caused it to cross the line.

"Yeah! No one cares what a man nicknamed Mansex, has to say!" Wolf yelled. Soon everyone stared at her with weird and confused looks, while Mikay just sighed, and put her head down and shook her head, while face palming her face.

"We'll tell you all later," Mikay told under her breath. A few moments passed and everyone decided to move on. Sora soon looked at Xemnas with angry eyes again.

"What do you want now anyway?" Sora decided to ask. Xemnas just smirked at Sora.

"Why we want you now, Sora," Xemnas said, Sora just looked at him with eyes a little at shock at first, but he shook it off and glared at him even angrier as Xemnas soon held his hand to him,"Come with us, or we'll have to take you by force."

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU EITHER WAY!" Sora shouted back and summoned his keyblade, and dropped to his battle stance along with Mickey and Roxas, Roxas also ripped off his coat and was wearing his his Twilight Town clothes.

"Woah! We're stripping now!" yelled Wolf as Roxas tore off his coat, soon Everyone stared at her angrily, even Xemnas and the other Organization member, who had his hood up, stared at her angry, even though the other Organization member had his hood up, you could still tell he did give a angry look, too.

"WOLF!" Mikay yelled a little annoyed cause she found this not a good time to shout it out. Wolf just smiled and giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Dark**

Everyone soon snapped out of what Wolf had said about stripping. (Wow. Okay.)

"Alright then. I guess we'll have to decide who gets Sora." The one with his hood still up spoke. Mikayla backed up a little looking a bit confused.

"Wait, he sounds like…" Mikayla stopped in the middle of her sentence as the man lowered his hood.

"Oh hon hon hon! Bonjour." The pink haired man spoke in a very soft and gentle voice staring straight at the two girls. Well that's how Mikayla took it or something, I don't know. All Wolf knows is that she freaked the hell out, this is what she said.

"AW HELL NAW! THIS IS NO! I'M FUCKING OUTS OF HERE! I'M OUTS!" Then Mikay walked out of the room. Everyone just stared, but, a few seconds later she returned. She returned with a keyblade, not the one from earlier. It was black with demon wings at the handle. In the center of the handle there was a purple rod. The chain held a black pearl with red and purple rings around it. The blade end formed into purple and red pearls. Her shirt also changed to one with a white background depicting a black dragon. "I'm going to kill you!" Then she walked up to Marluxia with the blade at his face.

"You know you're not really threatening." Marly spoke sarcastically.

"You're an asshole!" Wolf broke in. She was also now holding a different keyblade. It was dark grey with smoke like designs. The wolf at the blade end was bright, radioactive green with clouds of nuclear liquid flowing out of its mouth. They both were holding their keyblades at his face, while King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were fighting dusks, samurais, and assassins, Sora and Roxas fought Xemnas. Marluxia summoned a giant scythe, and hit Wolf and sent her back on the ground. Mikayla soon got really mad that her blues eyes, that everyone told were beautiful, soon turned to a blood red horrifying color and a black, purple, and red aura surrounded her. Mikayla soon stepped away from Marluxia and held her keyblade in the air and the aura surrounding her was sucked into her Keyblade, and all of the sudden the dark aura bursted out and summon a black scaled dragon with purple wings and chest, it had sharp spikes and thorns all over it's body, and at the end of it's tail, looked like a very sharp was standing right in front of Marluxia, the wings also had a dark smoke coming out and it's eyes were closed, then it's eyes snapped open glowing a terrifying blood glowing eyes. The dragon looked down at Marluxia, who was all surprised from the power the girl, and it glared at him, then it raised it's head opened it's mouth and let out a blood curling scream. It suddenly put it's head back down sending out a black and purple flame at Marluxia, unfournatly he dodged out of the way. Wolf got up and saw Mikayla, who was transformed into the dragon. Wolf soon got up and did the same that Mikayla did and was surrounded by a smokey green color and summoned a highly radioactive wolf. She was mostly black with a red mane running down her back and forming her tail. Her eyes were really bright green.(We will post them up with keyblades and light forms on Deviant Art, just look up Awzmwolf and look through her gallery, you'll know when you see them). Everyone stopped attacking and saw the dark summons the 16 year old girls summoned, in shock. Xemnas soon took this chance and knocked Roxas away from Sora so he wouldn't help him. Sora was alone to fight Xemnas when he couldn't cause of the state he was in, Roxas and him fought Xemnas for just two minutes and he was already panting like he ran ten miles without taking a break. He just stared at Xemnas who had his Etheral Blades hanging on his, and stared at Sora, Sora knew he couldn't let himself be taken so easily, Kairi was counting on him again to return home safely again, Riku was there to help train her and protect her while Sora traveled the worlds again, he couldn't let himself get captured. Sora breathed in and breathed out heavily, he looked at Xemnas with a confident look and dropped to his battle stance again, Xemnas just smirked at this.

"I've got to admit I was wrong about those girls, they are strong, but still not strong enough like you, you still fight even when you are sure you will lose," Xemnas acclaimed, Sora didn't reply he just glared at Xemnas with daggers. Xemnas just smiled,"Alright, lets get this over with," Sora and Xemnas soon clashed with everyone else, and a great battle was formed at the courtyard of the Mysterious Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Loss**

Roxas got up and saw Sora struggling to fight Xemnas, he immediately got up and started to run towards Sora, but Xemnas saw him coming and summoned more dusks, samurais, and assassins in his way. Roxas grunted angrily and started to fight his way through all the nobodies. Mikay and Wolf had transformed into the dark dragon and radioactive wolf and continued to fight Marluxia, who was actually having a tough time due to the fact that the animal forms were actually huge, in fact, five times taller then him. Wolf took the first swing at Marluxia since he hit her with his scythe. Mikayla soon extended her wings spreading out the black smoke coming out of them and raised them up and lowered her body., suddenly she flew up and flew around the courtyard, she soon flew right at Marluxia. She stopped right in front of him, about twenty feet in the air, she soon raised her head and opened her mouth, a shadowy ball that was red, black and purple grew large, about as a large body heartless, it soon shrunk down and she swallowed it and closed her eyes. After about ten seconds, Mikay shaped open her eyes and it glowed red, black, and purple now, all the colors where swirling in her eyes, she soon through her head back, then snapped her head straight at Marluxia releasing a powerful dark beam that was the same colors as her eyes, it was big, not that big, but big and it successfully hit Marluxia (A Critical hit, it was Super Effective XD) and caused smoke to appear from an explosion that was caused from the hit. Once the smoke was cleared, Marluxia was laying on his back, he was about to get up until something pinned him back on the ground, he didn't see what it was until he looked up, it was Mikayla still as the dark dragon, she held him down with her top right foot, he was unable to move. Mikayla just glared at him with her blood red glowing eyes, she soon spoke:

"Am I threatening now!" Mikay yelled, not in her soft and sweet voice, but in a dark tone voice, almost demon like. Marluxia soon looked over to his right, then smirked, he soon turned back at Mikayla, she glared even angrier at his smirk.

"I think it is time we take our leave," Marluxia said, suddenly he disappeared from Mikay's grasp, she widened her eyes and turned over to her left, she saw something that her and everyone else was fighting for something that was not to happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Xemnas and Sora have been fighting with each other for fifteen minutes with everyone else. Sora was really weak, he never felt this weak before, he panted heavily and it didn't even sound right, his vision was blurry, darkness was taking over his vision, and he felt like at any time he would fall over and pass out at any time. Soon enough everyone killed off the Nobodies they all started running over to Sora, as soon as they reached about ten feet away from him his knees gave in and he began to fall. Before he could reach the ground Xemnas appeared right beside him and caught him with his arm, Marluxia soon appeared next to them, they all stared at them with angry eyes.

"YOU LET HIM GO!" Roxas yelled as Mikay and Wolf appeared behind ready to strike. Xemnas just flung the unconscious Sora over his shoulder and smirked.

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon, we need him for Kingdom Hearts, you all know that," Xemnas exclaimed as he soon opened a dark corridor, Roxas soon ran after Xemnas.

"There no way we're going to have that happen!" Roxas screamed raising his two keyblades, but Xemnas just stared at him and raised his free hand and pushed a invisible force at Roxas flying him back. He landed on his back right at the feet of everyone else, Xemnas turned around and soon faced Mikay and Wolf, still in their animal forms, they just growled at him, but Marluxia summoned huge vines from the ground and knocked ten away as well, soon Mickey, Donald, and Goofy tried to stop them but some assassin nobodies showed up and blocked their path.

"Try all you want we do have him and don't worry we'll make sure to take care of him," Xemnas spoke as he received glares and growls from everybody, Xemnas just smiled and walked through the dark corridor with Sora and Marluxia. Once they were gone, the assassin nobodies disappeared with the big vines Marluxia summoned, that were holding down Wolf and Mikay. Mikay and Wolf soon got up and changed back to human and were standing all wobbly, they both passed out and began to fall to the ground, but Roxas caught them just in time.

"Come on lets put these two somewhere they can rest, then we'll speak about Sora later," Roxas spoke as he tried caring both of the girls in his arms, fortunately Goofy came up and helped Roxas by taking Mikay.

"Thanks Goofy," Roxas thanked under his breath. You could hear the sorrow in is voice from Sora being taken, Sora and Roxas practically treated each other like brothers. They all walked through the now destroyed courtyard to the entrance of the tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Radio**

Mikayla and woke up in giant fluffy beds. (Wooooohoooooooo BEST BED EVAR!)

"Wow. What happened Wolf?" Mikayla questioned as she sat up in the bed.

"Um. We passed out." Wolf spoke tiredly.

"Oh No! Sora!" Mikayla sat up immediately.

"Fuck!" Wolf also shot up in the bed but tripped over blankets. Then Roxas rushed into the room.

"Are the two of you all right!" Seeing that Wolf was on the floor, laughing, he smirked a little. Then he began to walk out the doorway.

"Wait! Roxas!" Both the girls shouted at the same time.

"Huh?" Roxas turned around.

"We need to save Sora!" The girls yelled in synch again.

"Well. Are you okay enough to stand?" Roxas asked in a concerned voice.

"YEAH! I just fell out of the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in! Actually at this point I would normally stay in there so I'm kinda questioning myself." Wolf spoke childlishy. (Kinda like Lui Calibre)

"Well, okay, but yeah we're fine, now lets go save Sora!" Mikay yelled back, she wanted to try help Sora as soon as she can.

"Okay, but just a question, do you guys remember what happened, it kinda seems like you don't remember," Roxas pointed out, the girls looked at each other confused then back at Roxas.

"Well I don't, all I remember was getting mad at Marluxia, and him hitting Wolf, then it's all black, but I got some glimpses of Sora being captured though," Mikay spoke, Wolf nodded.

"Yeah, that's about all I remember too," Wolf explained. "Hey I'm kinda stuck in this bedding though." Wolf, who was still on floor, looked around. Basically all of the bedding that was on her bed was now surrounding her.

"Uh. Well do you want help?" Roxas asked politely.

"Yeah. Um. Sure that would help." Wolf smiled cheerfully. Roxas walked over to the fallen girl. He held out his hand and she took grasp of it. "Thank you. My other friends would have just left me or laughed." She spoke as he helped her to her feet. "Hey! Friends! Awesome!" Wolf shouted at both of the people standing in the room. "Imma tell someone." Then she rushed out the room into Yen Sids room with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy speaking with Yen Sid, but Wolf had interrupted their speaking. "WE NEED RADIO!" Everyone stared at Wolf confused. "If we get Radio from my world, she will be able to help us." Wolf spoke to everyone in front of her.

"How will she be able to help us?" King Mickey inquired.

"Well. I don't really know, but, she's really smart, and, she has also played the games that we have mentioned before." Wolf backed up a little from the room, bumping into Mikayla.

"Hey watch what you do. Wait? Radio?" Mikayla thought for a second. "Hey that's actually a great idea, but, we need to get back to our own world."

"Well can use the Gummi Ship." Roxas stated. "Your Majesty, may we borrow the Gummi Ship?"

"Sure guys. If the Radio you speak of will help, then go right ahead!" With that Roxas, Mikayla, and Wolf set off to the ship. They boarded on the gummi ship and headed to Mikay's and Wolf's world to take Radio and have her help.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikay, Wolf, and Roxas arrived right in front of Mikay's house, Roxas was amazed of how every thing felt so different, it was like the Port Royal. There was silence until Roxas decided to break the silence.

"So… where's this Radio person?" Roxas asked, Mikay and Wolf started walking off the block and Roxas started to follow.

"Come on we'll walk to her house, we can sneak through her window, it's always open and so everyone else won't be disturbed," Mikay said. They walked though a couple blocks, passed some stores, and walked past a few more houses, some people recognized Roxas and thought he was just a cosplayer, some people actually wanted to take some pictures with him, soon enough they arrived at Radio's house. They snuck around to Radio's window, you could see all the anime posters and drawings she had in her room, and you could see a bleached blonde, pale skinned, green eyed short girl with feckless on her face. She wore a pink matryoshka hoodie that smells of beautiful gaylord fragrance. (Smells so gooooood ever since our friend Nick wore it.) She wore a black tank top underneath with awesome grey, ripped pants. She was drawing on her bed.

"That's her," Wolf pointed out, they all walked up to her window and knocked a little gaining Radio's attention. She stared at shock as they climbed through the window, once they were all in she screamed:

"KONICHIWAAAAAAAAA!" she ran up and tackled Roxas to the ground hugging him.

"WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON! WHY IS SHE ATTACKING ME LIKE THIS! I'M SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO ODD!" Roxas was on the ground with the oddest child glomping him big time. After five minutes Radio let go and Roxas was still on the ground. He backed unto the door and put his back against it and stared at her with freaked out eyes, Radio just smiled and giggled a little.

"Hehe.. uh… Sorry, where did you find tis awesome Roxas cosplayer?" Radio asked Mikay and Wolf, they just looked at her then spoke.

"uhh this is the real.. Roxas…" Mikay said a little nervous for Roxas, Wolf just nodded. Radio opened her mouth and widened her eyes even more in shock, she then smiled and turned back around to Roxas who just got up and tackled him again.

"WOAH! OKAY I HOPE THERE'S NO BODY ELSE WHO WILL DO THIS!" Roxas yelled and gently tried pushing Radio off but she still clung onto him, he tried three more times, then gave up. After five more minutes Radio let go, but Roxas just stayed there and shook his head while letting out a big sigh,"Seriously no more," they all nodded and said sure.

"Okay, so how is this possible and where's Sora so I can attack him too," Radio said while as she soon got excited after mentioning Sora. Mikay and Wolf looked at Roxas and he nodded. Mikay and Wolf explained how they got kidnapped and how Roxas saved them, they also told her that they had Keyblades, which she was really jealous of. Roxas explained how they knew about them being kidnapped, then they lead up to where Sora got captured.

".. and here we are," Wolf finished, they were all sitting on her bed on the right side of the corner of her room while Roxas just stood leaning against the door with his left leg on and his hands in his pockets.

"Then why don't we just go save him! You were able to save these two on your own Roxas, we can do it again can't we!" Radio yelled she wanted to disparately save Sora as well now, Roxas just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Exactly, I was able to save them without much trouble, they actually broke out off where they were locked up without me, so the Organization won't make that mistake again, they'll have to have him be guarded and held more secure, and they'll be sure to keep a watch out for us," Roxas explained, Radio was just silent, "But no matter what we will save him, we'll figure something out," Roxas assured so he doesn't make any of them feel like there's no way to save Sora.

"Then lets go back to the Mysterious Tower and make a plan," Wolf said making a fist for confidence, Mikay, Radio, and Roxas just smiled and nodded, soon they told all of their parents (duh so they won't be all worried like: where the heck did my daughter go!), the they all left on the gummi ship to the Mysterious Tower so they can make a plan to save Sora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Despair**

Sora grunted and twitched a little, he soon fluttered his eyes open, at once they were open he closed them because the light was bright. After a little bit he opened his eyes to find out he was on a white bed in a white room with nothing in except the bed he was on, Sora was confused at first wondering what was happening, then it hit him: he was fighting Xemnas then passed out, they must have brought him back to their world. He soon got off the bed, but had a little trouble cause his legs still felt as little weak from the fight, he then realized he had a Hi-potion in his pocket.

'I'M SO STUPID," Sora thought to himself. He got it out and drank it, he then felt better and was able to stand better but still felt weak from the extraction spell because Yen Sid said it will last for the whole day even if you use any potion or elixir. He soon searched the wall for the door because the room was so white you can't see one. He then felt a door knob, he felt where he touched it again and saw that it was a door knob.

"YES!" Sora thought then he tried turning the knob and it was locked, "of course," he thought again, he stepped back and summoned his keyblade, a beam of light shot out of the tip and he heard the lock open, he smirked and walked over to the door again. He was about to open it when he heard footsteps on the other side he immediately walked to the opposite side as door opened up. The door knob was turned and the door opened someone Sora knew him all to well, it was Number II of the Organization, The Freeshooter, Xigbar. He walked further in the room wondering where Sora was, until:

"YOU!" Sora yelled, Xigbar immediately turned around and Sora ran out of the room and closed the door, keeping it closed so Xigbar wouldn't get out. Xigbar kept pounding and trying to open the door, but Sora kept it closed. Sora soon decided to quickly summon the keyblade and faced it at the door, he then heard the door lock and quickly pushed himself off the door and ran down the hallway, but the first corner he turned to he bumped into something so he fell on his back. He then sat up opened one of eyes, keeping one in pain because he hit the ground hard, he then looked up and opened his other eye in shock and was scared because he was in front of Demyx, Xaldin, the women with blond hair with two antenna hair and blue green eyes, and the last one was the man who helped Xemnas capture him .

"Well, look who's trying to escape," the women who Sora didn't know said in a little coo voice as she walked over and pinched Sora's cheeks. Sora swatted her hand away and stood in a defensive position. He hurt the women's hand hard, and she held her hand and glared at him with fire in her eyes, she then disappeared, Sora then was got off guard until he realized that she appeared right behind him, before he could react she grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, she then had knives in her hand and pushed them near his neck. Sora tried to struggle is way out of her grip, but she just pushed the knives deeper in his skin, he could feel some of his blood come out from where the knives was cutting in, so he stopped and just stared in fear. She soon came close to his ear and spoke in a whisper that sent chills down his spine.

"You better watch yourself kid, cause if you don't I will not just kill you, but possibly that little red head princess that you like so much," she spoke in his ear and as soon as she mentioned Kairi he froze and had is his widened in shock and fear, Sora even started to shake a little of how scared he was. All of the sudden Xigbar ran in screaming Sora escaped but stopped to a halt and screaming bending down a little panting once he saw Sora in the women's grasp, he then straightened up and took a deep breath out.

"Oh, you already got him Larxene," Xigbar spoke, Marluxia then walked up to Larxene and Sora.

"Come on now, let the boy go and take him back to his room," Marluxia said, Larxene then removed the knives from Sora's neck revealing a small bleeding cut, Sora was still a little frozen so when Larxene let go of his arms the just fell to his side and he didn't even attempt to run. Marluxia walked up behind him and summoned vines to bind his wrists together behind his back.

"You won't be escaping now." Xaldin stated. Sora just put his head down in defeat for now.

"You! Demyx! Take the brat to the room!" Larxene shouted at the Luna Diviner. He didn't say anything, just took Sora by the arm. He walked him back down the hall. They both stopped in front of the doorway, Demyx hesitating to throw Sora back into the room.

"I'm… sorry." Demyx looked away as he spoke in a whisper. Then he gently pushed him back to the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora was just gently pushed in the room by Demyx, he looked at the door in little shock and confusion from Demyx and his apology and from how gently he pushed him. Sora just stared at the door for a couple of seconds then turned around and walked to the bed, his arms were still bound by the vines from Marluxia. He wondered why he still had them on, he was in the room. All of the sudden the door opened scaring Sora a little cause he flinched raising his head up. Sora saw Marluxia walk in with a long blond haired man with green eyes, he was holding something in his hands.

"I feel like I'm about to find out," Sora thought to himself fearfully as Marluxia and the other man walked over to him.

"Hello, Sora long time no see," the blond man said, Sora just looked at him confused, the man use sighed,"Looks like Namine did erase the memories of Castle Oblivion," Sora just looked at him even more confused.

"Yes, he didn't say anything when he saw me," Marluxia spoke, the man just nodded.

"Well I am Vexen and if you haven't found out yet at all he is Marluxia," the man, who apparently is Vexen, introduced,"Now Marluxia, you can release the binds, he knows he won't be able to escape," Marluxia just snapped his fingers and the vines binding Sora's wrists disappeared, Vexen then grabbed his hands, Sora flinched a little from him suddenly grabbing his hands. Vexen then put what he was holding on Sora's hands, he removed is hands and Sora put up his hands and saw they were gloves, fingerless like all of his gloves but where metal, they were flexible, not heavy, but still metal. The had some little lights, like green, red, blue, and yellow. Sora just looked at them confused, then he raised his hands down and looked at Vexen and Marluxia still confused.

"What is it?" Sora finally asked curiously. Marluxia and Vexen just smirked.

"It's something I made to make you not summon your keyblade," Vexen stated, Sora widened his eyes in shock, then he tried his best to get them off, but it was on tight, he then look up at Vexen and Marluxia who just smirked and laughed a little from his efforts to get the gloves off "Don't try, they're locked on tight and the only we're able to unlock them," Sora just looked at them with sad, shocked eyes, then Vexen spoke again,"Now have fun in your little room. Oh, and we won't have you work until tomorrow so rest up well." With that both of the men casually walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door. Sora just looked at the gloves again in sorrow then put them back down letting his head down in defeat. Sora started thinking negative thoughts:

"Will I be able to see my friends again? Will I be able to escape? What will they do to me after I finish Kingdom Hearts for them? What will happen to me? What will they do to all the worlds if I'm not around to protect them? What's going to happen? Someone please…." He started crying and put his legs up to his chest and put his hands to his face with the chilling, cold metal gloves and laid on the bed curled in a ball. Sora wasn't aware that the door was unlocked and Demyx opened it by a crack peeking in, He then said his last word out loud:

"Help me…" Demyx just looked at Sora with sad eyes and closed the door and locked it again, but he could still hear Sora's sobs.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven: The Witness and The Promise**

Roxas, Wolf, Mikay, and Radio finally arrived at The Mysterious Tower, Radio was so excited to meet Kingdom Hearts in real life. Soon enough they were in Yen Sid's room, once Radio saw King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy she tackled them like she did Roxas but they didn't freak out, they were just surprised but then laughed and hugged back, except Donald, he just was annoyed and kept saying let go. Yen Sid just smirked, but after Radio let go of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, his face became serious, everyone else noticed and became serious as well.

"So you are Radio, and as Mikayla and Wolf said you might be able to help us Sora and you know just as much as they do from playing these.. video games that have told the story of how our journeys," Yen Sid spoke, Radio just nodded, "and we need to try and save Sora as soon as possible and stop the Organization from completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Maybe I can sneak in again and see where they're possibly holding Sora," Roxas suggested, Yen Sid thought while stroking his beard.

"I guess that will work for now, and we can find out if Sora is safe or not," Yen Sid agreed, Roxas nodded and walked out of the room, Mikay looked really him really sad and decided to say something before he left.

"Be careful!" Mikay shouted before he was out of sight. Roxas stopped once he heard her and looked back surprised at first then smiled and gave a firm nod, he then started to continue walking.

"Mikayla, I have to tell you something," Yen Sid said, Mikay looked at Yen Sid confused and asked what is it,"Come here and give me your hands," Mikay hesitated a first, kinda being afraid of what it is but decided to walk over. Once she was over there she held out her hands and Yen Sid waved his hand over hers, then all of the sudden two black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands.

"Woah, they're awesome, why'd you give me these Master anyway?" She asked while she was looking at the gloves then to Master Yen Sid.

"I gave you them because they will help protect your hands, after the battle I helped heal you two and I looked at your hands and saw some scraps and scratches on you hands, these gloves will help keep your hands safe," Yen Sid answered. Mikayla looked at him surprised a little then looked at the gloves again, she then giggled and scratched the back of her neck while smiling and giggling a little.

"Hehe, I guess I do have sensitive skin," Mikay sheepishly said, Wolf and Radio just put there hands on each of her shoulders and giggled too.

"Now, while Roxas is away, maybe you two can practice with your powers on the keyblade with Mickey, train your magic with Donald, and your Defense with Goofy, and I shall talk to Radio alone till then," Yen Sid instructed, they all nodded and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy led Mikay and Wolf to where they could train while Yen Sid spoke to Radio.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas summoned a dark corridor to head over to the World That Never Was. When he got there he snuck around the castle. (He was wearing the cloak again.) He searched around a little bit then he found people walking down a hallway. Behind them was Sora. He was struggling against the two who were holding him at the wrists. Sora also seemed to be wearing some metal gloves that seemed to be preventing him to summon his keyblade cause he could clearly summon it and attack them, then escape, and he could imagine Vexen invented them for him. Roxas wanted to help him so much, cause no matter how much Sora tried to get out of Marluxia's and Saix's grasp, there was no avail, until Sora actually tried something that Roxas actually wouldn't except him to do, he kicked Saix where no guy would want to be kicked, the balls (X3). Roxas covered his mouth trying not to laugh and give away where he was hiding. Soon enough Sora got out of Marluxia's grasp after Saix fell on he ground in pain, he darted down the hallway, he soon passed Demyx but once he did, it's like the world froze or slowed down. Sora looked at Demyx with a little confused face still from what Demyx said earlier, and Demyx looked at him with a little shocked face, then Sora looked back in front of him and time played in motion again. Demyx then looked at Marluxia and Saix, who was enraged from where Sora kicked him, start to go after him, but Demyx stopped him holding his hands out on front of them.

"I'll get him! I'll get him!" Demyx started, and before they could protest Demyx was already running after Sora, Roxas then followed them still hiding out of sight. Soon enough Roxas caught up to Demyx who also caught up with Sora cause Demyx was right behind him now, Sora started to try and run faster, but he then tripped over his feet and fell face first on the ground. Demyx then stopped right by him, putting his hands on his knees panting.

"Man, uh off, you can, uff uhh huuu, run fast," Demyx breathed out starting to straighten up, Sora then tried to get up and run away from him, but something landed on his back and pinned him down. Demyx and Roxas gave a gasp of surprise once four dusks were now on Sora's back pining him down, they both looked over to where the dusks came from and saw Saix still raging with anger walk over. Once Saix was in ten feet the dusks pulled Sora up, two were wrapping their long boneless arms around Sora's arms to wrists pinning them behind his back, while the other two held his legs down on his knees. Roxas almost ran out of his hiding spot, but then realized he wouldn't stand a chance alone especially with Saix as mad as he is now.

"You little brat!" Saix walked over and grabbed Sora's hair. He then pulled his head back so Sora met eye contact with him. "I don't really appreciate your little stunt back there." He pulled him up off the ground and up to his level. He then let go of Sora's hair, the dusk's then let go but stayed around awaiting orders, then Saix quickly grasping him at his throat. Sora tried to break free, but is efforts were useless and be began to suffocate, then Saix spoke, "You listen, and you listen well. You try that again, I will kill you, no matter what Xemnas says." He then suddenly let go and Sora plopped to the ground taking in big breathes putting air back in his lungs, Saix just looked at him with pity and walked away. "Demyx. You should take him back. I would kill him."

"Right." Demyx spoke softly. He watched as Saix left out of sight. "I should take you." Demyx hung his head and began to walk foreword.

"Wait." Sora spoke. "Why are you… not like the other guys?"

"What do you mean?" Demyx looked away being sure not to make any eye contact.

"You don't act like them. You're not trying to hurt me or anything." Sora replied. Demyx got down to Sora's level and spoke quickly.

"Look. I promise you that I will get you out of here. I won't help right now because it is too risky, but, I will keep this promise to you. Now come with me." Demyx then grabbed Sora by the arm, who was a little taken back from what Demyx said, he then then smiled a little and saw a little bit of hope and didn't even fight back. The two walked off out of sight. Roxas had been in hiding the whole time and heard everything.

"Demyx? I have to go back and let Yen Sid know!" Roxas yelled to himself quiet and summoned a dark corridor and went back to the Mysterious Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Deal**

"Guys! I get a keyblade too!" Radio bursted with excitement as she ran out the door where Mikayla and Wolf were.

"That's so awesome!" Wolf shouted back.

"How did you get a keyblade and what did Yen Sid talk to you about?" Mikayla inquired.

"He passed this ritual on me and called it the right of passage."

"That's awesome!" Mikayla finally shouted.

"Let's get back to training!" Wolf barked loudly at the two girls.

"Right!" Radio and Mikayla both nodded and ran over to Micky, Donald, Goofy and, Wolf. Then they all began to start training with Micky. They all trained well with their keyblades including Radio whose ELEMENT keyblade was DESCRIPTION HERE.

"You're doing really good Radio." Micky complimented her. "So are the two of you." He turned over to Wolf and Mikayla. "I think the two of you are ready to train with Donald so all three of you can learn to use magic." With that Micky walked away.

"I guess we should go!" Wolf walked happily over to where Donald was standing. The other two girls followed shortly after.

"Wolf, you seem really happy." Mikayla stated noticing a skip in Wolf's walk.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to learn magic!" Wolf cheered.

"I think this is all really awesome!" Radio put in. "This will most likely end up being a really enjoyable experience." She added on. Mikayla just stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Mikayla?" Wolf asked, worried.

"Its… We need to hurry! We need to save Sora!" Mikayla suddenly ran ahead of her friends.

"Yeah!" The other girls ran next to their friend Mikayla. They all soon finished their training for the day and headed back inside of the tower. As soon as the three girls walked inside dark corridor appeared in front of them.

"Yen Sid!" Roxas yelled as he rushed outside of the corridor and up the stairs.

"Roxas?" The girls all looked at each other in confusion then began to run up the stairs themselves.

"Master Yen Sid! Sora has someone closer than we think helping him!" Roxas shouted, out of breath, as he ran into Yen Sid's room.

"What's going on Roxas!?" The girls reached the top of the stairs soon after Roxas did.

"Please explain more Roxas." Yen Sid spoke.

"Okay, I did what I said I would and Sora had run off from where he was being held. Demyx chased after him and Saix was really angry, I don't blame him why but that's not the point. Saix left Demyx to take Sora back and then he made him a promise. His promise was to help him escape when the time is right to."

"REALLY!" Mikay, Wolf, and Radio yelled together happily and excitedly, everyone looked at them.

"Sorry, just like we said before about our world a lot of people have gone to like all of you, and Demyx is really popular along with, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Ve-" Mika explained at first but stopped at the name she was about to say, she felt like she shouldn't mention it somewhere inside her, possibly her heart. Yen Sid noticed this and began to wonder about what she was about to say, so he will question her later. Soon right after the tiny stop from what she was saying she continued,"a-and Axel yeah and Axel," she sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah- wait Axel you know Axel!" Roxas realized, the girls nodded.

"Yeah from the game not from real life though," Wolf said Roxas then became a little disappointed, but he soon regained himself.

"So Master, should we trust this Demyx guy to help us save Sora, or should we just try and save Sora ourselves," Mickey asked Yen Sid. Yen Sid just closed his eyes and began to think.

"Yes perhaps. We shall see if he will really help." Yen Sid spoke.

"What will we do in the mean time, are we just supposed to stay here and do nothing," Mikay said wanting to try to help Sora, then just wait for Demyx to save him. Honestly she trusted that Demyx will try and help Sora, but she felt like they needed to save him now.

"Try and be patient Mikay I'm sure Demyx will save him in time," Mickey said sensing the stress from her. Mikay just gave Mickey a quick worried and shocked face then relaxed.

"I.. I guess you're right Mickey, I just feel like we're not going to do anything to help him," Mikay explained.

"Don't say that of course we're going to help, I can sneak back in and tell Demyx that if he's going to help Sora he's not doing it without us," Roxas stepped in the conversation," Besides when I was in the Organization me and Demyx pretty much got along well like Axel," Roxas then walked out of the room and summoned a dark corridor and headed back into The World That Never Was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas soon enough stepped out of a dark corridor and arrived at the Memory Skyscraper. Roxas looked up at the tall building with the big screens and it reminded him of the battle he had with Riku and Sora.

"Alright time to go find Demyx he has to be around in the castle somewhere," Roxas whispered under his breath and started his way toward the castle, but once he was about to walk away he heard a voice, all to familiar to Roxas.

"Well, welcome back Roxas, have you come back to rejoin the Organization?" Roxas immediately turned around to find Xemnas right behind him smirking, Roxas froze shocked at Xemnas's appearance, soon Xemnas spoke again,"You know we're short on members two to be exact."

"Two?" Roxas questioned, Xemnas just continued smirking.

"Yes, you aren't the number thirteen and Axel is not number eight anymore," Xemnas answered

"What do you mean Axel's not eight anymore?" Roxas asked worried for Axel.

"He proved he wasn't worthy to be part of the Organization, of how much he betrayed it," Xemnas answered back yet again to Roxas.

"So, I betrayed the Organization worse then Axel and you want me to join back," Roxas explained

"You are right, I guess you should' join but we still need members, maybe we can use that somebody of yours, Sora," Xemnas suggested, Roxas froze at the mention of Sora.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" a voice screamed, Roxas and Xemnas turned around to see Mikay standing there ready with her keyblade at her side, she had her dark keyblade and the white shirt with the black dragon on again, and her eyes were blood red.

"Mikayla what are you doing here?!" Roxas yelled over at her worried.

"We'll talk about that later Roxas, right now we should pay attention to him," Mikay answered not taking her angry blood eyes off Xemnas. Xemnas just smirked at her.

"Well I'm afraid I can't stay long I do have an Organization to look after," Xemnas explained,"and possibly get a new member," Xemnas said right before he disappeared into a dark corridor.

"WAIT!" Roxas and Mikay yelled, but they were to late and just saw the last dark tendrils fade away from the dark corridor Xemnas just stepped through. Mikay soon calmed down and her shirt melted from white back to black and the dragon melted from black to white. Mikayla's keyblade also had and strange dark essence surround it then changed back to her white, blue, and green keyblade. Roxas walked over to her and crossed his arms, like a parent walking over to the kid when they did something bad.

"Hehe.. hey Roxas," Mikay said doing a little wave of her hand.

"Now that Xemnas is gone will you tell me what you're doing here.

"Well…" Mikay started

FLASHBACK

Roxas just walked out of Yen Sid's room, Mikay looked over at the door then to everyone else who were talking, she took this chance to sneak out of the room and follow Roxas. Wolf saw her at the corner of her eye and followed Mikay. Mikay walked out of the room back at the entrance to see Roxas's dark corridor still there open, she stared at it a moment in thought if she should go in or not. Mikay then took a deep breath and started to walk forward but was stopped when someone tabbed her shoulder. Mikayla turned around and saw that it was Wolf stopping her.

"What are you doing Mikay, don't tell me you're thinking of going with him?1" Wolf exclaimed still holding Mikayla's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Wolf.. I feel like, I have to go with him," Mikay explained as she looked at the ground.

"Well I'm not letting you," Wolf said

"No Wolf I'm going, let me go!" Mikayla shouted and shook out of Wolf's grasp and ran through the dark corridor. Wolf was just about to follow her but the portal closed leaving just a few tendrils of darkness floating and fading away.

"Ugh SHE NEVER LISTENS TO ME!" Wolf yelled agitated.

FLASHBACK END

"Why did you feel like you had to come?" Roxas asked curiously

"Uhh, well I just, don't know, I just felt like I had to, and I want to help Sora, not just stand around, and do like nothing, sure I'll train with how to use the keyblade better, but I don't care I'll still feel like I'm not doing anything," Mikay answered. Roxas just looked at her then nodded understanding, Mikay smiled.

"So where do we go, should we still look for Demyx?" Mikay asked.

"Yeah, lets go, but we need to be more cautious, since Xemnas knows we are here." Roxas warned.

"Yeah." Mikayla said. Roxas and Mikayla then walked towards the castle. Soon enough they arrived in the castle(the bridge Sora made in KH2 is still there) and they soon spotted Demyx. Roxas looked over at Mikay and they both nodded, they advised a plan on there way of how to play it out. They waited till Demyx was in their sight, soon enough Roxas jumped out and grabbed Demyx pinned his arms behind behind his back, Mikay ran up and covered Demyx's mouth so he won't scream. Roxas and Mikayla dragged Demyx around the corner.

"Okay Demyx once she removes her hands from her mouth don't scream okay and once I lets go don't run, okay we're going to let go in one.. two. three," Roxas whispered, he and Mikay let go and Demyx did as he told. Demyx then turned around to Roxas angry and was about to attack, but he noticed it was Roxas, so he smiled and hugged Roxas, Roxas was about taken back by this.

"Roxas! I can't believe it's you little buddy11" Demyx yelled in a whisper holding Roxas up, his feet were off the ground.

"D-Demyx.. I-I…. c-can't….. b-breath," Roxas managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry," Demyx apologized and put Roxas down. Demyx then turned back around to Mikay, and put his finger on his chin,"Hey, aren't you one of those girls I helped capture?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm Mikay," Mikay answered and introduced herself.

"ohh.. uh, sorry, I actually didn't like doing that," Demyx apologized

"It's okay Demyx I understand, I also know that you don't like how Sora's captured, too," Mikay said smiling.

"How too you know that?" Demyx asked

"She knows cause I heard you promise to Sora that you'll get him out of here, cause I came to spy earlier and check what position Sora's in to know how to save him," Roxas answered

"and, we came back to tell you if you're going to save him you're going to have us help," Mikay finished.

"Really, okay," Demyx said a little happy

"But not right now, we have to wait until the time is right to save him," Roxas continued.

"Yeah, it'll be to risky now," Mikay added

"Right, the Organization is on really high alert, waiting might tune them down a bit, but you should go, I'm supposed to meet with Xigbar to patrol castle, and if I'm gone even longer, I think he'll think something's up," Demyx warned

"Right, I'll be back to check up on you later Demyx," Roxas said. Roxas summoned a corridor. Mikay and Roxas walked through and the corridor closed, and Demyx walked to where he was going to meet with Xigbar, but in the shadows Xemnas listened to the whole thing.

"So they plan on saving Sora with Demyx, I don't think that will happen," Xemnas said as he disappeared once again in a dark corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter Thirteen: Meeting and a New Number**

Sora was fighting heartless in a big large room, he was very tired he felt like he was going to faint at any time, the heartless wouldn't stop coming, he knew he was doing what the Organization wanted him to, but if he didn't he would be finished and they'll possibly use one of his friends: Riku, Roxas, who was like a brother to him, Mickey, the two new girls, Mikay and Wolf, or… Kairi.

"NO NOT KAIRI!" Sora screamed in his head and ran back at the hoard of heartless. One hour passed and Sora was losing his strength, the darkness was starting to cover his eyesight, the heartless were watching his every move ready to strike. Once all the heartless took one step towards Sora his legs gave out and he fell, the heartless all piled up on him clawing at him, trying to get his heart. Sora wanted to shake them off but too many were on him, he felt like the light was slipping and he was beginning to fall into the darkness. Sora was able to soon get one arm free and he reached out, he knew nobody else was in there, but he felt his heart tell him to. Sora saw an image of Kairi smiling at him with her arms behind her back facing him, he saw her starting to fade away from him and the darkness starting to take him, he slowly began to flutter his eyes closed, he then whispered one last thing before he faded away:

"Kairi… I'm sorry," Sora whispered, his arm was still reached out, but it began to fall down until he heard a voice call his name.

"SORA!" the voice screamed, Sora opened his eyes a little crack.

"Roxas…..?" Sora wondered under his breath, then he felt another hand grab his and a bright warm light began to glow destroying all the heartless. Sora began to feel like he was being taken away.,"What's…. happening…..?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora felt like he was falling in like water, he slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness all around him, then at the corner of his eyes he saw a blue light. Sora turned his head toward it and saw it was a circular platform with him on it, the Kingdom Key at his side, his eyes were closed at his side were four circles with the faces of his closest friends on it: Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, then he noticed that they all looked older now like they do now and another circle of Roxas's face on it on his side.

"This place…" Sora whispered and turned his body to face the platform,".. I know this place…" Sora floated down and landed on his feet. Sora looked around wondering why he was there,"Why am I here?"

"Cause I brought you here, it's the only safe place I could take you, then again, it's kinda the only place I can take you," a voice answered Sora from behind. Sora turned around him and saw a boy about his age, he looked like Roxas, except he wore different clothes with an armor piece on his shoulder.

"Roxas?" Sora asked walking up to him a little, the boy just chuckled a little.

"Hehe, sorry Sora I'm not Roxas," the boy answered, Sora just looked at him confused. "How come you look like Roxas?" Sora asked, the other boy shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know, maybe because you had my heart inside you when you turned into a heartless I guess Roxas took my form especially since you weren't a heartless that long," the boy explained, Sora just looked at him even more, then slowly put his hand to his chest.

"What? I have your… h-heart?" Sora asked a little taken back from this discovery,"When did that happen?" Sora decided to ask.

"Well you were really young then, you see my heart was fractured because someone really bad extracted the darkness from my heart, so my heart was starting to slip away, but a new heart starting to make oil's way to it's new body, saw my heart and decided to share his heart with mine, soon enough I fought with my darkness and my heart became full again, but for a price my heart would be put to sleep, injured, so I called out to who helped me last time, and I asked if I could stay with him, and he said yes," the boy explained, after that Sora had a quick scene flash through his head: Sora was four years old and he had a floating heart in his hands soon enough the heart asked if he could stay wit Sora, and Sora said yes then Sora helped the heart float into him, becoming apart with his heart. Sora soon returned back to face the boy who had to be the heart.

"Who are you?" Sora asked him curious.

"My name Ventus, but you can can me Ven for short." Ventus introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ven, and thanks or saving me back there," Sora thanked.

"No problem Sora, after all I owe you for those two times you helped me," Ven said, Sora and Ventus chuckled a little, until everything became weary and fading away, Sora looked around wondering what was happening, he then looked at Ven and saw he was fading away too.

"VEN!" Sora yelled starting to reach out to him, but Ven put his hand out to show it was alright.

"It's okay you're just going back," Ven assured, Sora looked a little sad at that answer, he didn't want to go back, it was horrible, they were cruel to him, but here it was nice and he wouldn't be lonely cause of Ven. "Hey Sora, it's okay, I'm sure you'll make it, you have a strong heart, don't make it weak," Ven spoke trying to assure Sora. Sora looked up at Ven and smiled a little.

"Thanks Ven," Sora thanked, he soon felt like he was floating away and gave a wave goodbye to Ven before, he faded away to the real world. Ventus looked up and smiled.

"Try and stay strong, little brother," Ventus spoke under his breathe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora shot up from the bed he was on and looked around saw he was back in the room where he woke up after being captured, Sora just sighed and lay back down feeling a little pain from his sore muscles from fighting the heartless and all the cuts and bruises they seemed to give him.

"You are awake," an all too familiar voice said tat sent chills down Sora's spine and Sora sat up to see a dark corridor open up near the bed and Xemnas stepped out, Sora pushed himself back a little from Xemnas on the bed,"What's wrong Sora?" Xemnas asked in a little coo voice.

"What do you want?1" Sora asked Xemnas in a little yell getting aggrevated with Xemnas.

"Just wanted to tell you that you're little escape plan with Demyx won't work," Xemnas answered walking over to the bed, this caused Sora to push himself back even more further away into the wall.

"W-what do you mean?" Sora asked a little worried.

"I found about about your little plan with Demyx and that he was going to help you escape so I decided to rid of him," Xemnas answered, Sora gasped in shock and fright.

"Y-you're going to destroy him?" Sora asked again.

"Yes, if he decided to make a plan to betray the Organization that is the plan, Xigbar will destroy him on their patrol around the castle today, but I also want to ask you a question," Xemnas explained.

"W-what ?" Sora asked

"How about you join the Organization Sora, as our thirteenth member," Xemnas stated facing Sora. Sora froze at that suggestion, then shook his head.

"NO!" Sora yelled,"NO WAY AM I TO JOIN YOU!1" Sora jumped out of the bed no matter how much his muscles screamed at him, and started to stand in a defensive position. Xemnas then disappeared from the spot were he was, then he reappeared in front of Sora. Sora was about to step way from him, but Xemnas grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him in the air. Sora struggled to try and get out of Xemnas's grasp, but he held on tight.

"Alright I suppose if you don't want to join we can always pick someone else, possibly a little red headed 16 year old girl that lives on an Island," Xemnas suggested, Sora froze at that and struggled even more.

"NO! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER!" Sora yelled back.

"Then you will join and be our thirteenth member, cause it's either you or her, and you can prove your choice now, if you stop struggling, then it's you, but if you continue then it's Kairi," Xemnas told Sora, Sora froze and then stopped and just hung there still being held up by the collar.

"Good choice," Xemnas then dropped Sora who just fell on the ground like a rag doll. Sora then sat up on his hands and knees, and looked up at Xemnas who just looked down at him,"Pick your self up, and rest for tomorrow, cause you have a job to do thirteen," Xemnas demanding and walked away and left Sora alone. Sora just watched him until he left, then Sora got up and walked over to the bed and sat down pushing his legs up to his chest and buried his head in in his knees.

"What do I do?" Sora asked himself as he began to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen: Demyx is IN!**

Demyx and Xigbar were outside in the dark city outside the castle, and Xigbar had gotten the orders to destroy Demyx because of his plan to betray the Organization by helping Sora escape.

"This way Demyx," Xigbar said as they turned the corner to the Memory Skyscraper,"Alright lets get this over with," Xigbar summoned his Arrow Guns and stood in his battle stance in front of Demyx.

"W-what are you doing?" Demyx asked scared as he took a couple steps back.

"We learned about your plan to have the little kiddo escape and not do his job, so Xemnas ordered me to destroy you," Xigbar answered as he got ready to shoot at Demyx. Demyx knew there was no way to talk out of this so he ran away from Xigbar,"Hey where do you think you're going Demyx!" Xigbar aimed at Demyx and shot at his leg. The shot hit Demyx and he fell down, Xigbar walked over and aimed his gun at Demyx head.

"DEMYX!" a voice yelled and something black flung at Xigbar and hit the arrow gun out of is hand, then something white hit the other arrow gun out of his other hand Xigbar looked over at what they were and saw two keyblades in the ground, the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Xigbar looked over to where the the came from and saw Roxas run over and summon the two keyblades back in his hands and stood in his battle stance, Xigbar just smirked at Roxas.

"Well the other kiddo returns, and by the way you might be too late for Sora," Xigbar spoke, Roxas just looked at him with a confused angry look.

"What do you mean, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Roxas yelled

"Your little somebody already agreed to becoming the Thirteenth member of the Organization," Xigbar answered in a calm and casual voice.

"Do you think I'll actually believe that?!" Roxas yelled back, he was getting more angry every second.

"Sorry kiddo, but it's the truth, I mean of course at first he didn't agree but, when we said we'll use a little red headed girl that lives on an island, he faded like the sunset and gave in," Xigbar explained, Roxas then widened his eyes in shock, he knew they were talking about using Kairi if Sora didn't join, and Kairi was where Sora was the weakest if she was in trouble.

"Sora…." Roxas whispered under his breath putting his head down staring at the ground seeing the drops of rain plunder to the ground.

"I bet you believe it now, huh kiddo," Xigbar said as he summoned his arrow guns back and aimed at both Demyx, who was now standing, and Roxas,"Now time to get rid of two traitors, haha," Xigbar laughed and shot the arrow guns at them. Roxas noticed immediately and did a reflection spell, it blocked all the bullets. Roxas then held his hand out and summoned a dark corridor.

"Come on Demyx!" Roxas yelled as he pushed Demyx in the corridor, soon enough Roxas ran through and the corridor closed before Xigbar can reach them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"DAMNIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE! YOU MADE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Wolf yelled at Mikay. Mikay, Wolf, and Radio were all at the inside entrance of the tower and Wolf was angry at Mikay for not listening to her, and leaving to The World That Never Was.

"Sorry.. Wolf, I just felt like I had to and I wanted to see how Sora's doing, but I wasn't able to, but I helped Roxas, tell Demyx," Mikay apologized

"STILL YOU WORRIED ME AND RADIO TO DEATH, WHO KNOWS YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Wolf yelled some more at Mikayla.

"BUT I DIDN'T I'M HERE AREN'T I, BESIDES I HAD ROXAS WITH ME!" Mikay shouted back.

"Come on guys calm down, you're like the best of friends, don't fight," Radio spoke coming in between the two girls, and holding one of her hands out at each of them, showing a sign for them to stop.

"NOT UNTIL MIKAYLA APOLOGIZES FOR LEAVING LIKE THAT!" Wolf yelled

"I'M NOT EITHER UNTIL SHE APOLOGIZES FOR NOT TRUSTING ME, THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Mikay shouted back.

"I DO TRUST YOU JUST NOT AGAINST LIKE TEN OTHER STRONG PEOPLE!" Wolf shouted in response.

"GUYS JUST STOP!" Radio yelled at the top of her lungs getting the two to quiet down.

"FINE!" the girls yelled and stopped looking at each other, avoiding eye contact. All of the sudden a dark corridor opened up and Demyx and Roxas ran out of it.

"Roxas! Demyx? Why are you here?" Mikay asked

"Xemnas found out about our plan, and gave Xigbar the orders to destroy him," Roxas answered

"Then it's good that you went back and helped him, cause I bet Demy will be a goner if you didn't," Wolf spoke, Demyx looked at her confused once she called him Demy.

"Demy?" Demyx asked

"Thats your nick name a lot of people give you in our world," Wolf answered

"Also, I got bad news about Sora," Roxas started, everyone stared at him worried,"Xemnas forced him to become the thirteenth member," everyone except Demyx froze at that.

"We need to save him!" Mikay yelled

"Yeah, lets go up to Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and tell them about Demyx and Sora," Roxas explained. hey all went up the stairs and walked into Yen Sids room.

"AH Roxas there's an Organization member," Mickey yelped as he summoned his keyblade ready to fight, but Roxas put his hands up to stop him.

"Wait Mickey, it's Demyx the one who said he'll help Sora," Roxas spoke, after that Mickey put away his Keyblade and smiled.

"Oh, Sora for that Demyx, but what are you doing here?" Mickey asked

"Demyx is here because Xemnas found out about is plan to save Sora, and he forced Sora to become the thirteenth member," Radio explained

"WHAT!?" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy yelled.

"Gawrsh, Sora's in even more trouble now," Goofy spoke sadly, and his eyes began to water, he hated how one of his best friends he ever had is kidnapped by a bad Organization, and forced to do their will.

"Yeah, lets make a plan," Roxas said as they all gathered together and started thinking of a plan to save Sora.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Brother Wind**

"Get up kiddo." Sora heard a voice speak. Sora woke up and looked over to his side. There he saw, standing at the door, one of the Organization members. "I said get up. It's time for you to start fighting." The man walked over to the side of the bed . Sora immediately shot up from laying down. "I see that you still have energy kiddo. Now get up." Sora slowly got up out of the bed to a standing position.

"What do you want?" Sora managed to speak softly.

"We want you to fight more heartless." The man flipped his hood down, with Xigbar underneath. He then grabbed Sora's arm forcefully. "Now kiddo, you will come with me." Xigbar dragged Sora down the hallway from the current room. Sora struggled the best he could, but it was no use. They soon reached another door, Xigbar opened it and unlocked the metal gloves off of Sora's hands and pushed him inside. "If you try to escape, kiddo, Xemnas will track down that little red headed girlfriend of yours." Xigbar said before he slammed the door shut. Sora's heart sank at the mention of Kairi and honestly he didn't feel like fighting anymore. He knew he had to though. He had to to protect the ones he cared about. Then the heartless showed up and Sora stared at them for a moment then turned to face them and summoned his keyblade, feeling the weight of the blade on his arms. Sora then rose his keyblade in the air and charged into the fray. He swung violently at the endless attacks, growing more tired as time past. He continued though, knowing that if he didn't, the ones close to him would be harmed.

_ "Come on Sora! DON'T GIVE UP!" _a voice yelled inside Sora's head. Sora was confused, sure before Roxas was extracted, he always used to talk to Sora in is head, but Roxas wasn't inside him anymore. Sora suddenly realized, Ventus was there.

_ "Ventus?" _Sora asked, as he was still fighting the heartless.

_ "Yeah, it's me, you look like your getting really worn out. I guess I'll help out," _Ven replied. All of the sudden Sora began to glow with a enormous light, and it spread all across the room. Soon enough the whole room was brightened. Once the light dimmed down, Sora didn't feel any different. Sora saw the heartless coming back, coming up at him quick, and Sora noticed he didn't have his keyblade out. He didn't have any time to summon it before the heartless reached him. Sora took a step back.

"Oh no," Sora muttered as he put his hands up, closing his eyes, and bracing for impact, but it never came. Sora slowly put his hands down and opened his eyes to see a transparent Ven right in front of him, keyblade in hand, and he just destroyed a line of heartless. The rest were frozen. He was crouching down, his head down, and his eyes closed. (Just imagine an Awesome battle stance, kinda like in Kingdom Hearts 1, when Sora sees Riku for the first time since the islands were destroyed, and Sora destroyed a heartless sneaking up, just imagine that, but with Ven, and holding his Keyblade backhanded). Sora stood there wide eyed, shocked seeing Ventus standing right in front of him, but he was see through.

"V-Ven?" Sora stuttered, still amazed from seeing Ven. Ven stood up straight, and turned and smiled a big grin at Sora.

"Yep, I told you I would help, hehe," Ven smiled.

"You're really here! How are you here?!" Sora yelled out, and he was happy to see him, because deep down in his heart, he felt a strong connection between their hearts, not just from Ven's heart being inside his, but another reason.

"I'm here because I used a lot of my strength I have in my heart, and I'm made the best physical form of myself, but it wasn't much success, I can only touch things, but nothing else can touch me, and as you can see, you can see through me," Ven explained.

"Thanks Ven, I would've been a goner, and I do need help, their throwing more then a thousand at me," Sora thanked, but their talk was interrupted when a Heartless jumped at them. The Heartless could've gotten Sora, but Ventus destroyed just in time.

"Come on Sora, lets go!" Ventus smirked, and Sora smiled back and summoned his Keyblade. Sora and Ventus fought, swinging violently at the hoard, releasing more hearts. Sora and Ven soon enough found themselves back to back.

"Well, how are you holding up Sora?" Ven asked as he destroyed one more heartless.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" Sora responded under his breath, destroying another heartless as well. Soon enough they destroyed most of the heartless hoard, but some more sowed up.

"Think you can handle anymore Ven?" Sora said while breathing heavily, and Ventus smirked at him.

"I think I should be asking you that," Ven chuckled, and Sora chuckled back. After two more hoards of Heartless, Sora and Ven finally cleared the room. Sora had one eye closed, and fell on one knee, Ventus gasped a little and rushed to Sora's side.

"Sora! You alright?!" Ven exclaimed, helping Sora back up.

"Yeah I'm fine, this just gets really tiring," Sora answered, then they heard they door being unlocked," Uh oh, Ven you have to go back!"

"Yeah, I'm trying, but it's harder then it seems to go back in someones heart after fighting a whole bunch of heartless!" Ven exclaimed as he tried with the best of his power to go back inside his and Sora's heart.

"Hey you done?" a voice asked as the door opened, and Ven was still there.

"Oh no, come on come on come on!" Sora and Ventus pleaded as the member, Luxord, came in and Ven was still there.

"Huh? Bloody Hell, is that you Roxas?" Luxord immediately ran over to Sora and Ventus. He then attempted to grab Ventus. "You're going to come with me… huh?" His hand ran right through him. "What in bloody Hell? Aye Xigbar, I will let superior know about this brat."

"The kiddo can't be that much trouble for you." Xigbar smirked as he walked in to the room. Xigbar then saw Ventus and widen his eyes.

"Well well, look who came back, if it isn't Ventus."

"Braig!"


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16: Brothers**

**Me: Sorry that I haven't been around. School is very bleh. I have an AP class as well as the normal classes so I am even more tired than usual. I also hate writing. And reading, even though English is my best subject.**

** SaÏx: Well maybe you should just do your work and not even write if it makes you tired and, if you hate writing so much, why do you do it.**

** Me: STFU. And Kingdom is forcing me.**

** K: Yeah No one asked you. Wait. I'M NOT FORCING YOU**

** Me: YESH. BASHICALLY. You won't leave me alone about writing it and leave me at my own damn pace. Grrr. Anyway awzms, enjoy this beautiful chapter while I get abused.**

** K: Hey remember I'm writing to because you need my help for my creative thinking, and my Kingdom Hearts nerdness**

** Me: SHUT UP! Lets get on with the chapter**

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWK**

Luxord ran off from the room to the Altar of Naught, where Xemnas was standing looking at Kingdom Hearts, slowly being created.

"Superior, there is another kid helping Sora!" Xemnas turned around.

"Is that so?" He inquired. "What does this kid look like?"

"Huh? Oh… well… Roxas."

"What? Roxas couldn't be helping Sora because he was extracted from him…" Xemnas pointed out but, then thought for a moment realizing something. "Unless… it's him… tell me Luxord, did he have an armor piece on his shoulder?"

"Yes." Luxord answered.

"I'm going to pay Sora a little visit right now…" Xemnas stated as he disappeared into a dark corridor. "So… Sora do you care to explain what I have heard about your little friend?" He spoke, exiting from the corridor to Sora's cell.

"There's nothing for me to explain!" Sora shouted.

"Oh… is that so?" Xemnas walked up to Sora and placed his hand on his head. Suddenly, Ventus's memories all rushed into Sora's mind and causing him to get a headache. "Why don't you see what your little helper has been through? I'm sure it's not too much for you to handle."

"Ngh… Let… go!" Sora attempted to shake off what he was experiencing.

"Just as I thought, I always thought Ventus was in there, you two are much alike." Xemnas removed his hand from Sora. Sora fell on his knees and panted for breath. "In fact… you two are brothers. Did your little helper tell you that?"

"N-no… no he didn't!" Sora spoke out as he began to stand and face Xemnas.

"Don't you want to speak with him before you fight me?" With that Xemnas just walked out of the room.

_"Ven, is that true? We're brothers, AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!" _ Sora yelled out to Ventus

_ "… yes, it's true Sora," _ Ventus responded

_ "Why didn't you say anything Ven?"_

_ "I just wanted to wait till the time was right, I'm sorry."_

_ "What do you mean till the time was right?"_

_ "I mean when you weren't captive by the Organization, when you escape or are saved, please Sora you have to understand!"_

_ "I'm sorry Ven, I'm having a little trouble forgiving you, I don't think I want to talk to you in a while." _just then the door opened, an Sora looked up to see who it was. It was Marluxia and Larxene.

"What do you to want?" Sora asked, kinda scared of what they might do.

"We don't like secrets, and we were told to punish you for using that little friend of yours." Larxene answered walking to Sora, but with every step that she took, Sora backed up.

"N-no, I won't do it again!" Sora yelled trying to make her stop.

"Awww, poor baby! Don't worry, it won't hurt…" Larxene cooed, and suddenly she disappeared. Sora gasped and looked around to see where she was. He even looked behind to see if she would pin him again, but she wasn't there. Suddenly Sora felt a sting on is cheek, and he froze in place. Sora slowly lifted his hand and touched were the sting was, when he looked at his hand, there was blood. Larxene kept moving at a fast speed all around Sora, slicing him multiple times. Sora was stinging all over, he wanted it to stop.

"N-no! S-stop, p-please! STOP IT!" Sora cried out and he was enveloped in a bright light. The metallic gloves that had been keeping him from summoning his keyblade began to crack, and soon enough they broke allowing Sora to summon his keyblade. Right before Larxene could strike him again, Sora knocked her away.

"Agh, you little shit!" Larxene yelled at him, then she came charging at him with electricity surrounding her knives to her knuckles. Sora was getting ready to block her, but Marluxia summoned his scythe and hit him to the side. Sora cried in agony as he was knocked out of his stance, allowing Larxene hit him with a powerful blow.

"AAAAGGHH!" Sora screamed as he was knocked over to the wall, leaving a large dent. Sora was about to get off the wall, but Larxene came up to him and knocked him into the wall again, causing the dent to get bigger. Suddenly, vines came out of nowhere and pinned Sora to the wall. Sora winced in pain because the vines had thorns all over them, and squeezed tightly around his waist, wrists, and ankles. Sora struggled against them, but they only got tighter so he stopped. The vines suddenly had a dark, reddish black aura surround them, and Sora felt himself losing all his strength. Barely having the strength to keep his head up, his head fell down. Larxene grabbed his chin, and lifted his head so he could see her. Sora had one eye tightly closed and the other barley stayed open. Larxene pushed his head against the wall, and Marluxia put sharp vines around his forehead as well, making Sora wince more against the pain.

"P-please… please stop," Sora choked out, trying not to cry from the pain,and not to give them a show to watch because they seemed to be enjoying his pain.

"Ooooohhhhh, I'm sorry baby, but this is too much fun!" Larxene said, first starting with a sweet cooing voice, but changed to a more sinister joyful voice. Larxene soon enough electrocuted Sora all over his body, and Sora cried out in pain. Marluxia came up and kept blowing him with multiple strikes with his scythe, making Sora cry out even louder. Ventus couldn't stand this, he had to do something, he couldn't just sit there and watch Sora be tortured and do nothing. Ven was about to come out and help Sora, but Sora sensed it coming.

_"NO VEN! STAY OUT OF THIS!" _Sora yelled at Ventus

_ "B-but Sora I ca-" _Ven was about to protest, but Sora cut him off.

_ "NO VEN! J-JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING!" _Sora's eyes were beginning to water, then he couldn't hold it anymore, he began to be crying his eyes out. Larxene and Marluxia laughed at Sora, and continued attacking him. Sora kept thinking to himself, why he was refusing the only help he could get.

_ "Sora..!" _Ven cried out asLarxene and Marluxia soon enough struck one more final blow at Sora, and Sora gave one more cry of pain, but was soon enough knocked unconscious from all the pain.

**WKWKWKWKWKWKWK **

** K: WAAAA! I HATE TORTURING HIM!**

** W:Jeez… read this "Marluxia came up and kept blowing him"**

** Couldn't help but laugh.**

** I love you K!**


End file.
